


Nice To See You

by bideanie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Dean, Blind Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Snarky Castiel, Waiter Dean, full prompt in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is blind and Dean isn't very eloquent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To See You

**Author's Note:**

> friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman: "Jesus fuck okay so I’m a waitress at this restaurant that’s open really late and it’s nearly 1am and this family comes in and I’m so tired that I handed their BLIND SON a menu and he’s like “ah… thank you… I’ll just… read this” in a serious voice and I fucking snorted. GOD DAMN IT I PUT THEIR FUCKING FOOD DOWN AND NO ONE WAS TALKING SO THIS LIL SHIT FUCKING EXCLAIMS “WELL IT LOOKS DELICIOUS” I LOVE THIS FUCKING KID"

On nights like these, Dean wonders why he ever chose a job at an ‘ _open all night_!’ restaurant. He’s tired, the uniform is garish, and his shifts run to six a.m. on some nights.

Who even needs a steak dinner at four in the morning, anyway?

Alas, he can’t quit. He needs the money, his mom and Sammy need the money, so he’s stuck. So what if he doesn’t sleep some nights before going to school bright and early the next day?

Sometimes, the job has it’s perks. Being in the classy part of town, a lot of business men come in. On the downside, they’ll leer at Dean, but on the plus side, they usually tip well.

Right now, it’s almost one in the morning, and Dean is contemplating the likelihood of his boss noticing if he takes a quick nap underneath the bar.

He deems it unlikely. It’s his fault, Dean supposes. He’s the one that hasn’t slept in twenty-nine hours, so he has to deal with the consequences.

Just when Dean thinks he’s about to fall asleep on his feet, a new family walk through the door and traipse over to a table in his section. 

Dean sighs. Who even comes out for a family meal at one in the morning?

Grabbing a handful of menus, Dean walks over to them. Or rather, half-walks, half-zombie shuffles.

Dean hands them each a menu; a woman with pursed lips and red hair, a man with a scraggly beard, a guy with scruffy dark hair who looks to be around Dean’s age and a blonde girl who seems to be Sam’s age.

As Dean sets the menu in front of the teenage guy, he snorts. Dean, bewildered, frowns down at him. Before Dean can ask what’s funny, the guy is speaking:

“Ah, thank you. I’ll just… read this, then.” He says, a wry smile on his face. 

Dean frowns for a moment before noticing the white cane tucked underneath the table next to him.

“Oh, uh- damn, man, I’m sorry, I…” Dean trails off. What the hell is he supposed to do? Offer to read the menu for him? Dean has never even met a blind person before.

“It’s perfectly fine.” The guy says with a smile. “I know what I’m going to have, anyway.”

Dean’s shoulders slump in relief. At least the dude isn’t angry at his ignorance.

“Yes, we all know what we want.” The red-headed woman says, collecting the menus off of the table and handing them back to Dean. Dean quickly takes their orders and takes the menus back, dropping the order ticket off in the kitchen.

“That guy is drea _my_ ,” Charlie says, suddenly appearing next to him, eyeing the snarky blind boy as she tucks her little notebook in the front pocket of her uniform. “Does he go to our school?”

Dean shrugs. “Haven’t seen him before.”  The _I hope so_ dies on his tongue.

They speak for a while longer, nothing else to do in the almost-empty restaurant, until someone rings the order bell and calls for Dean.

“Coming!” Dean calls. He quickly takes the meals to the family-of-the-dreamy-boy, taking two trips to carry everything over.

Dean hovers awkwardly for a split second after placing the last item on the table. The family don’t offer one word of thanks for the food. Just as Dean is about to turn away, he hears the same gravelly voice from before speak again.

“Well, it looks delicious, thank you, Dean.” He says, looking in Dean’s general direction.  The red-headed woman lets out an exasperated noise which everyone ignores.

Dean flounders for a moment, wondering how the boy knows his name. “How did you-”

“Your nametag.” The boy supplies unhelpfully. Before Dean can ask him how he’d been able to see his nametag, the boy is speaking again. “My sister told me.”

“Ah.” Dean replies. He wants to ask for his name, too, but feels awkward trying to flirt with the guy in front of his family. “Well, uh, enjoy.”

Dean turns on his heel and walks over to the bar, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.  When he goes back, afterwards, to clear the plates, the boy doesn’t say a word.

*~*~*

Dean can’t stop thinking about him. It’s been three weeks and all Dean does is work, eat, sleep and hope that the stupid cute blind guy comes back to the restaurant.

He doesn’t. It’s been _twenty two days_ and eleven hours, and the guy still hasn’t come back.

Dean is going crazy.

“What’s wrong with you, doofus?” Jenna asks him. They’re at Charlie’s house, supposedly studying for their upcoming biology test but actually reading comics and watching terrible syfy movies.

“Nothing,” Dean grumbles,  watching a shark fly through the sky and land on someone’s head on screen. “Tired, I guess.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “Dean, you’re _always_ tired. This is more than that.”

Dean sighs, giving in. “Remember the guy that came in a few weeks ago with his family? You said he was dreamy? Looked our age but doesn’t go to our school?”

Charlie thinks for a few moments, before brightening with understanding. “I remember him!” Her eyes suddenly grow wide. “You have a crush on him!”

Jenna perks up next to her. “A crush? On who?” She demands.

“No one.” Dean sighs. “I don’t even know his _name_.”

“Well, what _do_ you know about him?” Jenna asks.

“I-” Dean thinks. “I know that he’s hot, he’s blind, and he’s snarky as fuck. How the fuck am I meant to find him?”

Charlie and Jenna both hum, deep in thought.

After a few moments, Jenna suddenly jumps up. “I know!” She squeals. “So, my nephew is blind and my sister was telling me about how the local cinema screens movies on Saturdays with audio descriptions so blind people can watch them. Maybe he goes to them?”

“Today is Saturday!” Charlie yelps. “C’mon, we gotta go check! Please, Dean?”

“I dunno.” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t want him to think I’m a stalker, or anything.”

 _“Dean_.” Charlie admonishes.

“Fine,” Dean grumbles. “But you’re buyin’ the popcorn.”

*~*~*

They’ve been wating outside the cinema for thirty minutes. Jenna and Charlie are both looking around eagerly, craning their necks to see if they can spot their target.

Dean is less enthusiastic, mostly because he’s worried. What if the guy doesn’t even remember Dean? What if he’s not even into guys? What if-

“There he is!” Charlie suddenly squeals, and Dean has a heart attack.

He thinks about hiding behind a nearby wall, before quickly remembering that the guy can’t see him to begin with, hiding or not.

Charlie and Jenna grab Dean’s arms and pull him towards where they’d spotted him. Dean can see him now, too, standing with his sister, a bottle of Gatorade clasped in his hand.

When they get close enough, his sister spots them.

“Hi.” She says, her eyebrows drawing together slightly. “Who are you?”

“I’m Charlie, this is Jenna, and this is Dean.” Charlie says. “You came into the restaurant where we worked a few weeks back? Anyway, Dean was pinin-”

“ _Charlie,_ ” Dean hisses out, digging an elbow into her ribs.

“I remember.” The guy says. “It’s nice to see you again, Dean.”

 _At least the guy has a good sense of humor_ , Dean thinks, _maybe he’ll be able to laugh off my stalkerish tendencies._

“Yeah, uh, you, too.” Dean replies, feeling awkward not knowing his name.

“I’m Castiel. This is Claire.” He nods his head towards the direction in which the girl is standing.

“Do you go to Truman High?” Jenna asks.

Cas shakes his head. “No, Claire and I are both home schooled.”

“Oh, cool.” She answers.

“So, uh, you here to watch that movie where the guy is trapped on Mars?”

Cas nods. “I am, would you like to join me?” Cas asks. “Claire has already seen this movie, and she isn’t a fan. Perhaps she can be relieved of her duty of accompanying me.”

Dean blushes, flustered. “Um… okay, yeah. Cool. I’d love to.”

Cas smiles, a big, gummy smile that lights up his whole face. Cas reaches out his hand for Dean to take. “I’m blind. Holding hands helps me navigate.” He lies.

Dean grins back at him, taking Cas’ hand in his own clammy one, and leads them into the cinema.

“Oh, fine! Just leave us here!” Charlie calls after them. They don’t even turn around.

“Well, okay, then.” Jenna says. “Wanna join us for ice cream, Claire?”

*~*~*

“Goddamn. Do you know how freaking hot you are?” Dean asks him, three hours later. Cas is pressed up against the wall of the cinema in front of him, cheeks flushed.

“No.” Cas says.

“Cas, seriousy, you don’t need to be self-depreciating-” Dean cuts himself off as he remembers that Cas is freaking blind, of course he doesn’t know how hot he is. “Uh, sorry. Again. Just, uh. You are. Really hot. Hot as balls.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiles. “I’m sure you are, also.” Cas raises his fingers, tracing the curve of Dean’s nose softly, before moving down to feel his lips. “You  definitely feel very attractive.”

Dean isn’t sure what to do with that, so he just kisses Cas’ fingertips instead.


End file.
